Double Dates Are Fun
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Wes loves playing match-maker, so he sets his two best friends up on the perfect dates. Klaine and Mercedes/David


_Okay, this is a Klaine and a Mercedes/David fanfic. If it's drags on a little sorry, I wrote this in several sittings and I was in different moods and kept changing the storyline so, yeah enjoy and please tell me what you think._

_P.S. What is the Mercedes/David nickname? Like Kurt/Blaine is Klaine but what is Mercedes/David? really annoying me._

* * *

When Kurt got a sad 4 letter text from Mercedes, he instantly called her. _It didn't work out. _Kurt felt terrible. He'd set her up with this guy, and he'd be responsible for how she felt about this. It was his fault.

Mercedes finally picked up. 'Kurt?' She sniffed.

'Mercedes…' Kurt sighed. Crap, he screwed this one up. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah…I guess it wasn't mean to be.'

Kurt felt his own eyes swimming. He had to make it up to his girl. 'Breadstix, my treat. How does that sound?'

'I'm okay Kurt, really. I'll be fine.'

'Please. I'm begging you! You need a night on the town-what the hell?' Kurt stared at his computer. He'd just gotten a message from Wes.

_Hey, are you and Mercedes free tonight?_

_Why? _Kurt typed back suspiciously.

*10 minutes earlier*

'She broke up with me! I can't believe it! I can't help it that I'm black!' David yelled, Blaine and Wes being the poor people in his room having to listen to it.

'Dude, it's just a chick. You'll find another.' Wes added from his computer. David rolled his eyes and looked to Blaine for help.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. 'You're asking me? SERIOUSLY? I like dudes, not chicks.'

'You like dicks, not chicks.' Wes corrected teasingly. 'One of whom goes by the name of Kurt Hummel-'

'Wes, shut up. Not now.' The Asian grinned, typing on his laptop from his bed.

'But why would she ditch me because I'm black?'

'Maybe 'cause she's racist?'

'Shut up Wes! You're not helping!' David started pacing, and Blaine glared at Wes. His eyes were saying _how the hell do I help him? I'm GAY!_

Wes took note of Blaine's silent plea for help. 'David, how bout a night on the town? We could meet some black girls who won't ditch you like Amy did.'

Blaine closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall. David looked like he was going to explode.

'I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A NIGHT ON THE TOWN!' David yelled.

Wes sighed and went back to his computer. He started grinning and typing.

Blaine noticed his evil grin. 'Wes, what are you doing?'

'Chatting to your boyfriend. What about you-' Blaine dived for the computer. Wes squirmed out of his grabbing hands.

Wes laughed. 'I will yell RAPE at the top of my lungs if you don't stop grabbing me.' David was smiling. Blaine was fuming.

'What are you saying to him?'

Wes grinned. 'Just how much you are totally in love with him-RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!'

David was laughing as his two friends wrestled on Wes's bed. He stepped forward while they were occupied and grabbed the computer.

'Actually what Wes said to Kurt was _Hey, are you and Mercedes free tonight? _and Kurt replied with a _why?_ and…he said _because David's girlfriend ditched him and I want to set him up on a friendly outing with you, Mercedes and Blaine. Maybe me. Maybe not. How about it?_'

Blaine swore at Wes who laughed. 'What did Kurt say?'

'He's typing.'

Wes grinned. 'Well, David's stopped moping and Blaine just tried to rape me so I've had a good Saturday morning.'

'He says _I set Mercedes up on a date last night and it didn't go well so her confidence is dented. I'm trying to get her to go out so yeah sure I'll just ask her (I'm on the phone with her)._

Wes leapt up and snatched back his laptop. _Sounds like Mercedes and David could have a bit in common. What did she say? And by the way, Blaine says hi._

'Wes, I'm going to kill you-'

'RAPE! Look I said hi, not hi I love you. Relax dude.'

'You're setting me up on a date with him!'

'Technically it's a double date. You guys are free, right?' Wes added teasingly.

Ping! The three boys looked down at laptop.

_She'll come. David chose the perfect time to become single. Where do you want to meet? And Hi Blaine _:)

'Oh my god A SMILEY! You got a smiley face! He loves you back!' Wes shouted as he swung his legs up on the table.

Blaine was blushing. 'I think I preferred it when you were screaming RAPE.'

Wes laughed. He was quite a casual guy when he wasn't being serious council member Wes. _I don't know where you guys should meet. Where do you and Blaine normally meet?_

For some reason coming from Wes it sounded like they were together. Blaine could've throttled him.

Ping!

_Hold on 5 minutes, Mercedes is going online you guys have webcams and so does she._

Wes nodded. 'We've been put on hold.' He added in amusement.

Ping!

_By the way thanks for doing this Wes. I owe Mercedes a lot-so much she practically owns my arse._

Wes laughed and typed _can she loan your arse to Blaine sometime?_ But Blaine tackled him before he could hit enter.

David sighed and deleted the message. He got a webcam request and the two boys, who looked like they would be wrestling for a little while longer, didn't show any intentions of answering it, so David did.

Two faces popped up. Kurt with his product-filled hair and an attractive black girl who David presumed was Mercedes.

'David? What are you doing? I thought Wes was online.'

Blaine's head popped up at the sound of Kurt's voice.

David smiled. 'Wes and Blaine are a little occupied so when they are finished you can chat to them but until then-'

'Hi Kurt!' Wes chirped from over David's shoulder.

'Hey.' Blaine smiled from David's other shoulder. Kurt was laughing.

'Hey boys!' Mercedes greeted in her sassy voice. David noticed a bed behind her which was covered with a bunch of used tissues.

Damn, poor girl. The guy must've been an idiot to turn her down.

'So, where are you four meeting?' Wes asked.

'Your pick Mercedes.' Kurt added.

She frowned. 'What's something we can all do?'

David grinned. 'Eat!'

Mercedes smiled. 'That's a good idea. How long can you guys be out?'

Blaine answered this one. 'We have to be back by 11 on weekends, so whatever we do it as to finish at 9 so David and I can get back. That is if what we are doing is in Lima.'

Mercedes had a thoughtful look on her face. 'Okay, how about we see a movie, have dinner or lunch and...do something else. Doing things in three's is supposed to be lucky I think.'

Blaine thought. 'We could raid the mall I guess. They might work but...personally I'm not fussed over clothes like Kurt is and I'm pretty sure David is the same.'

'What are the highlights of Lima?' David asked.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other on their separate scenes and laughed. 'Breadstix!' They replied in union.

David looked at Blaine. 'Is Lima famous for breadsticks?'

Mercedes laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. 'No, it's a restaurant! And a good one at that.'

Kurt piped up. 'How about we meet for lunch, it's only 9:30, so say 12:30, and we'll go see a movie and see what we feel like doing then?'

Blaine nodded. 'What movie?

Kurt frowned. 'I fear we may have some conflict in interests. We'll figure it out when we get there. So, does that sound good?

Blaine and David glanced at each other nodding. 'Okay, we'll see you at 12:30!' David shut the laptop, smiling faintly.

Wes leapt up. 'Well then, Blaine do you need help picking your clothes?' He asked teasingly.

Blaine blew a raspberry in his direction. 'Get lost Wes.'

David sighed. 'Well I have NO CLUE what I should wear.'

Wes and Blaine looked at each other. 'I never thought I'd hear that from a straight guy.' Blaine whispered. 'Well, Wes, you can dress up Ken here. David you can catch a lift with me I'm leaving at 10:15!' Blaine muttered over his shoulder as he tried to figure out what to wear.

Wes stepped forward smiling. David leaned back. 'Don't even think about it.'

*12:30*

Kurt and Mercedes were waiting outside Breadstix. Mercedes, figuring that Kurt would take longer to dress, picked him up to give him more time.

Mercedes herself looked stunning. Her hair was silky and straight, smelling softly of roses. She was wearing a knee-length dress, which was out of character for her, but her lovely curves were accentuated by the bronze dress. Her jacket was black, and she looked relaxed. And possibly a little happy.

Kurt also looked great. Skinny jeans, a firm-fitting shirt and a long coat. Nothing too flash, he'd toned it down for Mercedes.

The boys arrived 5 minutes late, but Kurt didn't mind. Mercedes brightened as David came over, picked up her hand and kissed it. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Finally a decent guy for Mercedes!

Kurt didn't realise how close Blaine was standing until he turned to look for him-and found himself staring into Blaine's chest, visible through his firm white shirt.

'Oh...hi.'

'Hey.' Oh god Kurt was blushing even more at the sound of Blaine's sexy voice.

'Let's go inside, shall we? Mercedes was giggling cutely. David was a charmer, looping an arm through hers and pushing open the door for her.

'Ladies first.'

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. 'He's not going to break her heart is he, because if he does I'm going to have to break his face and that's not going to be good for my hands.'

Blaine smiled. 'No, girls always ditch him for some reason. Last one ditched him because he was black, and I doubt Mercedes will do that.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god.'

Blaine tried to mimic David, by pushing open the door, but he stumbled on the 'Ladies first' because he wasn't quite sure if Kurt would mind.

The younger boy laughed kindly and slipped inside. 'Yes you can call me a lady.' Blaine nodded with a grin on his face. They followed the other two to a snug booth. Kurt slid in next to Mercedes, and Blaine next to David.

'Well shall we order?' Blaine asked eagerly.

Kurt smiled and ordered a light salad. Mercedes ordered a chicken Kiev, David a steak and Blaine got a pasta dish.

While they waited for their lunch Mercedes and David struck up conversation about famous African-Americans.

Kurt felt someone kick him and looked up from his lap. Blaine was grinning cheekily from the other side of the table. Kurt smiled and looked down. This was Mercedes' night.

After a pleasant laughter-filled dinner they came to the problem of conflict in interests. They decided to split up: Mercedes and David would go in her car to watch a movie and Blaine would drive Kurt to do whatever he wanted.

As Kurt waved Mercedes off he sighed, leaning against Blaine's super hot red car. 'I hope she has a good night.'

Blaine came around and opened the door for her. 'Oh she will. And you can too.' Kurt smiled and slid into the seat.

Blaine jumped in on the other side. 'So, yeah are we going?' He asked, fingers thrumming on the wheel.

Kurt thought. 'I don't know...we could go back to my place and watch some movies or something. What do you want to do?'

Blaine paused, thinking the only thing he REALLY wanted to do he couldn't say aloud. 'Yeah I like that idea. Sounds like fun.'

'By the way, your car is awesome.'

Blaine grinned. 'Oh I know.'

*Kurt's House*

'Is anyone home?' Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt laughed. 'Umm, probably not. But it won't matter if there is anyone home because we'll be in my room. Unless you don't want to...' The boy looked down awkwardly.

'Your room sounds fine. Knowing you it would be very stylish.'

Kurt blushed and opened the front door. 'Hello! Anyone home?'

'Kurt?' Finn was sitting on the couch. 'Hey Kurt I thought you were going to be out-oh. Hi.' He muttered as he saw Blaine.

'Finn, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my step-brother Finn.'

'I won't tell Burt.' Finn replied. Kurt blushed.

'He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend.'

'Oh, right well I still think Burt would freak so my lips are sealed.' Finn went back to his football.

'Come on.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, then realising what he'd done he paused, but didn't let go. 'This way.'

He led Blaine into his basement room with a sense of adrenaline. He felt like he was breaking rules or something, but he's father hadn't put rules down saying no boys in his room. Then again, he'd never brought home a boy, as a friend or more.

Kurt suddenly felt shy as Blaine admired his room. 'This is pretty awesome.'

The younger boy blushed. 'Thanks.'

Blaine rubbed his hands together. 'So, what are we watching?'

Kurt looked at his extensive collection of DVD's. 'Umm, hmm, you pick.'

The older boy chuckled. 'Putting the difficult choice on me eh? Okay lemme see...' He plucked _The Sound Of Music_ from the shelf. 'This is a good one.'

Kurt smiled at the classic. 'I'll put it on.'

Blaine flopped down onto the couch. 'Ow.' He murmured, shifting and pulling out the remote out from under him. 'Ha.'

Kurt glanced up and winced. 'I'm going to kill Finn.'

'Relax. My sister manages to magically lose to remote whenever she wants to watch a program and we don't. It's hilarious when my mother sits on it. She jumps a foot into the air and shrieks.'

Kurt giggled as he imagined the sight. 'There we go.' He too flopped back on the couch.

'Wait a second.' Blaine leaned forward a brushed back the tiniest strand of hair that Kurt had missed. The younger boy stared up into those hazel eyes and froze. Blaine smiled and leaned back, his arm resting on the top of the couch behind Kurt's head.

The movie was good, and for Kurt it never got old. At some stage Kurt had slipped off his shoes and curled his feet up underneath him, his head resting ever so slightly on Blaine's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was smiling the whole movie, even at the sad bits. And it had nothing to do with _The Sound Of Music._

Mercedes and David ran outside giggling at the comedy they'd watched.

'That was hilarious!' David was buckling over laughing.

'Vampire's Suck!' Mercedes giggled, patting David on the shoulder as he struggled to breathe through his laughter.

'Oh dear. I can't breathe!'

Mercedes staggered to the car, leaning against the door. 'You look so funny like that.'

David straightened up and rested a hand on Mercedes' cheek. 'For the record, whoever turned you down is an idiot.'

Mercedes stopped giggling, a gentle blush on her chocolate cheeks. 'Thank you.'

David smiled, and gave her a sweet peck on her other cheek. 'Thank y_ou_,' He added, 'for a wonderful afternoon.'

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from giggling. Personally David wanted to bite her lip too, but it was their first date, and probably a bit too soon to properly kiss.

The boy sighed and pulled back, popping her car door as he did. Mercedes stepped under his arm and into the driver's seat.

'So, where to now?' David asked, leaning gently against the door.

Mercedes smiled. 'Hmm...I don't know. We could grab a coffee and chat.'

David smiled. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Kurt was asleep. In Blaine's arms. That was one of the top things that Blaine would've wanted except for the problem that he had to drive David home and he needed to get back himself.

Well, he could stay the night. But how was David supposed to get home? And even if David did get home, how would he?

A quiet knock on the door brought Blaine to the present world. It was Finn.

'Everything PG in there?'

Blaine chuckled. 'Yes Finn. You might even rate it G.'

Finn poked his head around the door. His eyebrows shot up. 'Kurt's asleep.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'Really? I hadn't noticed.'

'Like a baby.'

Blaine looked down at the figure curled up on his lap. 'Yes, I suppose you could say that.'

'Finn darling, where's Kurt?' Carole pushed past her son and paused. 'Interesting.'

Blaine winced. 'It's not what it looks like...well that depends on what it looks like. But it's nothing to worry about.'

Carole smiled. 'Okay...well are you staying the night?'

Blaine looked down at the small boy curled up in his lap. 'It looks like it, doesn't it?'

Finn groaned. 'I don't think Burt is going to like this.'

His mother laughed. 'Oh I'll deal with Burt. Just make sure that angel gets the peaceful sleep he needs and deserves.'

The older boy smiled charmingly at her. 'I will.'

'Come on Finn. Out of here! You're helping me with the washing. I need your height.' Finn made a face and followed.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and stroked his cheek. The boy stirred, rolling onto his back, but staying thankfully asleep.

'Sleep my darling angel.' He murmured, brushing his lips against Kurt's forehead.

Mercedes was giggling insanely as David told her a funny story about how he and Blaine had set Wes on a terrible date.

'And so Wes came out and literally starting throwing insults at us. We were spying and we burst out laughing after the poor girl had gone home. Fortunately she had been in on the joke. But Wes, oh my we were laughing so hard we were rolling on the ground. So much for spying.'

The girl smiled through her giggles. 'Well I guess Wes's match-making is somewhat better than yours.'

David caught her eye, and smile creeping up his face. 'I believe so.'

Mercedes blushed and sipped her latte. David sighed, glancing at the sinking sun. 'I'm going to text Blaine and see where he wants to meet.'

The girl's face dropped slightly. 'Yeah sure. Can you ask him about Kurt?'

'Sure.'

Mercedes wished this night could last forever. She'd had a great time, and it was a pity that it had to end.

The girl jumped out of her thoughts as David started chuckling. 'What's funny?'

David passed the phone over to Mercedes. Blaine had texted back _there might be a slight problem with picking you up_ and underneath there was a very cute picture.

Mercedes gaped. '_Ohmygod_ they finally got together.'

David had a wry grin on his face. 'Just cause they're sleeping together doesn't mean they're dating.'

Mercedes' eyes went wide. 'You're gross, you know that right?'

David, who had always had a way with words, just grinned. 'I know. But if they are together I'm damn glad that Blaine will stop moping around because of his repressed feelings for Kurt.'

The girl looked up. 'No way.'

'Come again?'

Mercedes was gaping. 'Kurt is totally in love with Blaine.'

David smiled. 'Looks promising then.'

Somehow they agreed that Mercedes would drive David to Kurt's house, where he would take Blaine's car and drive back to Dalton. Blaine would catch a lift with Kurt as he went back to school for the week.

Mercedes pulled up at Kurt's place. 'Oh I so have to see this!' She exclaimed, jumping out of the car. David followed grinning.

'I have to get the keys anyway.' David whispered, pulling out his phone and checking the camera.

Finn answered. 'Hey Mercedes-wait another Dalton kid dating one of the New Directions? Oh no...' David was wearing his Dalton scarf which had given him away.

Mercedes blushed. 'No Finn, he's not a spy. And we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend...'

Finn eyed her oddly, trying not to say "yet". 'Whatever. What do you want?'

Mercedes grinned. 'Where are Blaine and Kurt?'

Finn rolled his eyes. 'In the basement of course.'

David's face blanked. 'Kinky.'

Finn nearly vomited. 'Ew, dude no...Kurt's room is in the basement.'

'OH! Right, lead the way.' David blushed at his mistake. Mercedes giggled and walked through the house.

'Hey Mrs Hummel!'

Carole looked up from the kitchen. 'Oh hey Mercedes. Umm Kurt's asleep...'

Mercedes nodded. 'I know and I want to see him drooling!' She giggled evilly and snuck past, leaving a grin on Carole's face.

'Oh wow.' David breathed as he came into the dim room, his eyes locking upon the couple on the couch. He glanced at Mercedes and they flipped open their phones in union, snapping a few pictures.

Blaine was on the end of the couch, which was also a recliner, and Kurt had moved a little, practically sitting in Blaine's lap with his head on the older boy's shoulder. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's waist and the other just above his knee.

Mercedes crept forward and gently gripped Blaine's free shoulder. He blinked a few times before looking up.

'Hi.'

Mercedes grinned. 'Hey. Look after my boy. David needs your keys.'

Blaine paled. 'Okay...' He moved his hand from Kurt's knee to his pocket, slowing sliding out the jiggling keys, wincing as they moved. Kurt stirred and moved his hand to Blaine's neck, but otherwise he was dead to the world.

Mercedes smiled and took another picture, receiving an annoyed glance from Blaine.

'If those end up on Facebook I will murder you.'

The girl grinned, teeth gleaming in the dim light. 'Thanks. Have a nice night.'

Blaine smiled and rested his head against Kurt's perfect hair. Mercedes slipped out with David.

'I had a great time tonight.' Mercedes admitted as David stood by Blaine's car.

'So did I, Mercedes.' David paused, as it started raining lightly.

'Oh great it's raining.'

'It's also sunset.' David pulled Mercedes into his arms boldly. 'That's supposed to be romantic or something.'

Mercedes smiled. 'Yeah it is.'

David smiled and leaned down, trying to gauge her reaction. She just smiled brighter, tilting her head back. The boy pressed his lips to hers softly, his hands on the small of her back.

He was surprised but happy when Mercedes pressed him up against the car, one hand intertwined in his shirt, the other behind his neck, pulling him towards her.

'Damn Mercedes.' David murmured as he pulled back for air. 'That was one hell of a kiss.'

Mercedes blushed self-consciously. 'Yeah it was, wasn't it?'

David smiled, and pecked her on the cheek. 'Goodnight Mercedes.'

'Goodnight David.' She turned and slipped into her car, beaming brightly.

David chuckled and slipped into Blaine's car, driving into the sunset.

Mercedes sighed and replayed the kiss a thousand times as she drove home. It was magnificent, and she wasn't forgetting it in a hurry.

Burt was going to kill Blaine.

He didn't even know the kid, but he was going to kill him anyway.

'Burt?' Carole asked nervously at his expression. 'Before you decide anything-'

'I'm going to kill Blaine.'

'-I think you should know something.'

Silence was all that came from Burt.

'Kurt was going to tell you. He already told me-'

'What? And you didn't tell me?'

'-so he could ask how he could tell you. He knows you struggled with him being gay so bringing home a guy wasn't going to be exactly easy.'

'I'm still killing Blaine.'

Carole sighed. 'Burt look at me darling. Kurt is happy. So very happy. He's in love, and he's finally getting what he deserves and that is to be happy.

'However if Blaine hurts him then I will help you when you go to his place wielding a baseball bat.' Carole added. 'But I have the feeling Blaine isn't going anywhere.'

Burt's face had softened as he gazed upon his son. He was finally looking peaceful. Safe.

The boy called Blaine stirred, blinking and few times. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pair of thick black glasses and popped them on his head as he looked around.

His face paled as he saw Burt. 'Mr Hummel. Hi.'

Burt smiled. 'Since when do you wear glasses?'

'I have contacts but I can't sleep with them so I have glasses if I need to see in the middle of the night.' Blaine was whispering, glancing down at the boy in his arms to make sure he wasn't being disturbed.

'I'm sorry about this. He just...fell asleep.'

Burt just nodded. 'It's okay. He's having a good sleep. He needs it.' The man turned and left, proud of himself for not losing his cool.

Blaine looked back down at the guy in his arms. 'I think I just got your father's approval.'

'Good. Because otherwise he would've shot you.' Kurt murmured, rolling over and snoring ever so slightly. Blaine, trying not to laugh, beamed at the roof, feeling like the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

_Yay :) hope you enjoyed it, reviews please!_


End file.
